


The Story of Darth Gol Stoier

by 0jedi234 (TheUltamate)



Category: Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltamate/pseuds/0jedi234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gol Stoier is a Jedi but soon things to happen.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Darth Gol Stoier

**Author's Note:**

> My friend tolds me wto writing and I didn't have a starwars fic but my name is 0jedi234 so I wrote this! Is pretty gooda long too

CHAPTER ON: JEDI KNIGHT

Gol Stoior was a jedi knight from the Planet Laldon that became a Jedi after the Sith were destroyed but the EMpire was stull there in hiding

Gol went to go find a sith loord named Darth Kaddak on on ansteroed bar in far away from Jedi command in his spaceship which had navigation droid named R7-R. "Good day Master Gol" sad R7R- "Hellow R7 today we kill a suth in hiding"

"whore do we go"

"to the gatava asteroed feild" and they goed there

CHAPTRE TWO: SITH LORD

Gol Stoier got to the asteroid bar and found the sith lord in the back bacause he knew gol was coing for him

"darth Kaddak!" and the whole bar became quieit "I ahve come to killing you!"

but Kaddak didnt move so when Gol Stoier went to him Kaddak attacked! He threw the table with Force and into the wall acrost the room at Gol Stoier but jumped and cuts in in half just and threw a half at Darth Koddak which hit only nearly and wasnt to hut u whole but it was a trick> Kaddak sliced at Gol who treid to got out of the waybut still on his side and he was a lot hurt

"Gol Stoier" Darth Kaddak said "you should come o dark side wto make more power with the Force! It makes you stronger than weak regular Jedi Knight!"

Gol Stoier thouth abou and it sounded good to have a lot of power but also bad because of dirk side. Sit Lords were bad.

"I'magine the power, Darth Gol Stoer" Kaddak said and Gol Stoiier decided to join the dark soide

CHAPTER THREE IN THE DARK SIDE

Darth Kaddak took Gol Stoier out into the asteroid parking lot and told him that hes must first pass a test first. "Why are you with the sith lord" ased R&-R "Gol Stoier you must kill your navigating droid" "No master Gol dont'do it" but Gol Stoier used force to crumple R7-R into ball but he felt sad "It will feel sad at first but it is good thing to not have people to attaeked to and goteen in the way" and Gol Stioier thinked it was sad but it made sense?

So Darth Kaddak lead Gol Stoier to the Sith base that was hiedeing in side of a big star "Wow" Golstoier was amazing "h ow does ithis done?"

"With a lot of sciences and Force" and Darth Kaddak luked into a big rome and in it Darth Kaddik and Gol Stoier saw a many enslaved jedi that were using it keep the sith bases insine the star and Gol Stoier was suprise but Kaddak only logh and say "it is enemy of sith who power base sheld they deserve d for this jobe" and kept laging sow wen still loughing Gol Stoier toked ant his litsaber and sabbed Darth Kaddak and the evil with died but buefore he say "don't touch the controal panel" "you mean like this"" and gol Stoier duscred the contrl panal and the sith base loosed all its poher from the jedi and begin to destroy. Gol Stoier gok in his spaceshit before the base expload ed In the star and that excplod too and everyon died but not Gol Soiter beceuse he flew away safeways

Go STioer killed all the SIth beccuse he they were evil but still not to be a jedi so he flew for some whiles and docided to bacam a smuggler

AFTER FOUR: AGAIN AS A HERO

Gol Stoier was a smuggler after destroy of suth and leaving Jedi Knights for life as a smuggler across the glaxy. Five years leter it was uneventful as made shipment across space that was probably illegal when before was a big station where there were not before and Gol had Stoier confused.

"What is that" Gol Stoier fasked his new nervagation druid V68-2. "I dont know but its looks like sith ship!" and as driod say that a lot many TIE Fughters flew out and shooting at Gol's Stoiers ship which was cauled the Black Rapter. Buthe TIES werent too strong and Gol Stoier blew those up easy and went in to spaes stateion because he said "I cant go and let these bad Sith evil this planet to destruction" so he went in and the ship scrueshed a lots of sith in laodong bay so it was safe to get ot.

"Whot ore you going to do now" asked v68-2 to Gol Stoier said "I am going to make sore thie Siths never come back to this place" and gets his lightsaver and went to find the lader of the Sith Space station. Killing all the bad guys that were on the way to the there. Gol Stoier used eht Force to broken down a big havy door and it was control room at at frist Gol Stawier thought it was empetey but at closer look he saw one in center of room in robe

"Sith lord leader!" Gol Stoeir yelled his angry at the cloak. "Go away from here and notver do bad things agin!" "Hahahaha I'v been axpexting you GOL STOIER!!" and cloak man rurn arounds and it was really Darth Kaddak the whole time!

"Darth Kaddak! But yuo exxploded? Hew can it be?"

"It'st no trick, Gol Stoi! I never died the whole way! I now part robot" and Darth Kaddak removed robe and he was part robot sort of like Darth Vader but not

AUOTHORS NOTE: DARK KADDAK EXAPED JUTS BAFORE THE SUN BLEW UP BUT HURT AHD TO BEEN REBUILT WITH TECHNOLOGIES

"No matter how you die and I'll kill you o brotect the planets!" and Gol Stoier an Darth Kaddak had epic figth in the control room. They both with their lightsabers and it was pic. Gol Stoier fult like he wold win again but Drath kaddaks robot were too streng and Gol he was becomeing tried. "Eahah whots the matter is your nit Sith power became too weak?" and Darth Kaddak laughed when Gol Stoier saw hsi oppprotintuity and surprirsed attacked with the lightsaber to Kill Darth kaddak but it was not fatal wound because of robot but Dorth Kaddak had gravely injured. "No, if you ruin these plans the Sith will be forever gone from theh galaxy!" "It;s what is right to do!" and Glol Stoier stabbed the centrel control panel and the space station beggin slef-dostrocht. Gol to leave Darth kaddak to savety but Darth Kaddak attack!"If you dont leave and let me go and keep the Sith olive we you also die in explosion" "If it means to destroy the Sith then I will die a million times with true Jedi honor" and he killed him in the head and just as Darth Kaddak died the sith station bloew up and there werent any Sith left in the galaxy. Because Gol Stoier was remembered as gret Jedi Knit who stopped the Sith frorm ever coming back.

THE END


End file.
